<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dandelions by achoomyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815866">dandelions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achoomyu/pseuds/achoomyu'>achoomyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achoomyu/pseuds/achoomyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the flower that heals your form emotional and physical pain, a flower that has the warmth and power of the rising sun, a flower that symbolizes survival through all challenges and difficulties, the flower of long lasting happiness — the flower of wishes, dandelion. </p><p>a short sakusa kiyoomi x reader angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dandelions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>done in a whim and it's just a short one shot, i hope u enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you the guardian of Ms. Y/N?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well then, she’s waiting in room 302.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi was dreading, every step he took towards that room was full of emotion—full of anxiety, excitement, fear, and joy. For all he wanted was to see you as soon as possible. Taking the last step, Kiyoomi stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath before opening the door.</p><p>There you were, sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile your light blue dress and neatly fixed hair. Smiling at him, as if he was the only happiness in your life. That sight takes Kiyoomi’s breath away as his gaze softens, and lets out a light chuckle.</p><p>“Isn’t that the dress you were wearing when we first met?” he asked.</p><p>Nodding, you smile to him, “Yep! You told me you love this dress, right?”</p><p>“I love every dress you wear.” Said Kiyoomi, a soft smile on his lips as he walks towards you and places a soft kiss on your head.</p><p>“Oh? Omi is sweet today!” You tease him and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Aren’t I always?” he says and both of you laugh as the two of you remember the first time you met each other.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you Sakusa Kiyoomi?” said Y/N.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…And you are?” said Kiyoomi with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/N, the professors told me to get notes from you.” You replied with a smile, and he nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see.” He says, as he takes out his notebook you can’t help but notice the neat handwriting and the organized contents of his notes, making you gape at him with amazement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your writing here is so pretty.” Said Y/N.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It always is.” Said Kiyoomi without looking at you, making you laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They told me you’re hard to get along with, well… They’re wrong!” you said and smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hah? You should believe them, they’re right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eh, but according to my judgement, Sakusa Kiyoomi isn’t hard to get along with.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You… judge too quickly.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll see about that.” You said with a smile, leaving Kiyoomi confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ever since then you’ve been talking to him at every chance you could, even sitting beside him during at every class you had with him. It took you quite some time to find Kiyoomi during lunch breaks, the first two days—you found out he doesn’t eat in the cafeteria. The following two days—you searched for him everywhere and on that specific day, you found him in the arts clubroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I must be hallucinating at this point. Geez, just where does he go?” you mumbled to yourself as you passed by the arts clubroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What hallucinate… do I look like a fake to you?” he said with a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah—AH! You’ve been here all along?!” you say in surprise as he grins.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?” he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been looking for you! Like, really, I went everywhere to find you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were obviously doing a bad job at searching.” He said with a chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? Sakusa Kiyoomi just laughed—no, Sakusa Kiyoomi chuckled.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sakusa Kiyoomi this, Sakusa Kiyoomi that… aren’t you getting tired?” he said with a sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No? Why would I get tired of Sakusa Kiyoomi?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Idiot. I meant that isn’t it exhausting to keep calling me by my full name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I get it… Then, can I call you… Omi?” you say with uncertainty as he stares at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That sounds ridiculous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it doesn’t. Wait—you didn’t disagree!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nor did I agree.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Omi-kun it is!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Listen here, you… you Y/N.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Omi-kun?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sighing, he runs a hand over his hair and stands up, “Nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you going? Have you eaten?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me? I haven’t eaten, why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to eat, are you coming?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Yes! I’m coming!”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Now that I think about it, you were quite the pest.”</p><p>“Pest?! How could you say that to your girlfriend?” you said with a pout, lightly hitting his shoulder with your left hand as your right was intertwined with his.</p><p>“Didn’t you admit that back then?” said Kiyoomi, one of his eyebrows raised as he stared at you.</p><p>“…Well, I did. But that was different!”</p><p>“How different is it?”</p><p>“Hmm, back then I was trying to woo? Charm? Seduce?”</p><p>“Just say woo. That was no way near seducing.”</p><p>“Fine, back then I was trying to woo you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you were. I can still remember every word you said.”</p><p>“Geez, forget about that, Omi-kun!”</p><p>“Why? Haven’t I told you that it was the very first moment where I started to like you?”</p><p>“…Oh.” you said, stopping every movement as your face starts to heat up.</p><p>“I guess I haven’t.”</p><p>“No, you just did!”</p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p>“Omi-kun, can we slow down for a bit?” you said, and as soon as your words left your mouth, Kiyoomi quickly offered his back for you to ride.</p><p>“You… Were you waiting to do that?” you teased as his ears reddened.</p><p>“Yes, no, I mean… just come.” He said.</p><p>“By all means, Omi-kun.” You said with a happy sing-song tone.</p><p>“You’re too happy about this.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“I wish everyday is like this.” You said as you hug him tighter, closing your eyes as you breathe his familiar scent—his scent that you love.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Omi-kun? Do you remember when I got lost?”</p><p>“Hmm… when we went to the school trip?”</p><p>“Yes, you were like a hero back then.” You said and smiled, “Even until now, you’re like a hero.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>As if leaving your bag somewhere wasn’t enough, you ended up separating from your group while looking for you bag. If this was in Tokyo, it wouldn’t be a problem at all… but you were in Kyoto, tough luck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting tired of walking around, you finally notice that the sun has set and would soon be night time. Sitting on the bench, you bring out your phone and dialled the most first contact number you saw, Omi-kun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please answer…” you repeat continuously while holding your phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few seconds, there was finally a sound, “Y/N?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please come, Omi-kun. I- I’m lost.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Where are you? Why did you only call now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought I could find my way back…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t scold you, just tell me where you are. Describe where you are.” He said with a lot of shuffling noise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh—I’m sitting on the bench… Uzumasa Station.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Damn, we’ve left that place long ago… Wait, I’ll go there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, so stay put. Understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, uh. Omi-kun?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can we not end the call?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But soon after, your phone’s battery died—leaving you anxious as you were left with nothing but your bag and yourself. It didn’t really register to your head before that you were lost in someplace unknown to you but when it finally dawned upon you—you couldn’t help but feel the fear of being alone somewhere you didn’t know where to go to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m waiting… I’m good at waiting. I can wait for as long as a hundred years…” You mumble to yourself in efforts to keep yourself busy. That time, all you wanted was to be found. The sun has completely gone and it was now dark, the air was chilly and your hands were cold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Screw this trip, screw everything, screw my poor sense of direction, screw my stupidity.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Omi is coming, he’s coming. Let’s just wait, Y/N.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…Omi-kun…”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ever since then, you’ve stuck as close to me as possible during every school trip.” Said Kiyoomi.</p><p>“How could I not?”</p><p> “Hm? What do you mean?”</p><p>“You're my number one hero. You don’t know how touched I was that time.”</p><p>“I know, I remember. You cried as you clung to me.”</p><p>“Oh? Really? My memory must be getting weak…”</p><p>“…Yeah, you’ll remember it sometime.”</p><p>“But hm… I stuck to you not just during school trip, right? I’ve been following you everywhere!”</p><p>“Yes, you did. You were annoying at first.”</p><p>“At first? Hoho, does that mean you eventually liked my company?”</p><p>“Idiot. If I didn’t, why would I even date you?”</p><p>“Oh! Wait, can we sit down there?” you said, pointing at the nearby tree.</p><p>“Only if you have a mat. I’m not going to sit on the grass.”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate me, Omi-kun! I have one with me, always!”</p><p>“Hm, good. Then let’s go.” Said Kiyoomi and headed towards the big tree and put Y/N down, quickly laying down a small mat from her bag, Y/N sat down and patted the space next to her with a smile.</p><p>“Omi-kun, please lay down on my lap.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I want to play with your hair.”</p><p>“…You’re just going to mess them up.” Said Kiyoomi, and despite his disagreeing stare he still did as you told him, lighting up a smile on your face.</p><p>“Omi-kun.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Wh-… I love you too.”</p><p>“Hehe, do you remember when you first said that?”</p><p>“Yes, it was on your birthday.”</p><p>“Was it 16th? Or 17th? Can you believe it’s been 5 years since then?”</p><p>“It was on your 16th, now we’re 21… feel old yet?”</p><p>“Not really, I feel like I could go on for a long time–forever. As long as it’s with Omi-kun.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“For that to happen, I’ll marry you.”</p><p>“…Omi-kun.” Said Y/N, the tears threatening to spill as Kiyoomi looks at her with a smile.</p><p>“That’s why, will you marry me?” said Kiyoomi,</p><p>At that point, even with the assurance of her love, Sakusa Kiyoomi was nervous. Who wouldn't? What if she said no? What would I do by then? </p><p>“Do I even have to say it?!” with a frown that suppressed tears, Y/N happily said yes. Just then, he was able to release a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Then you’ll have to wear this.” Said Kiyoomi, sitting up and pulling your hand as he slid the ring.</p><p>“Omi-kun! I-…I love you.” Without any other words, Y/N hugged Kiyoomi — clinging to him <em>for dear life</em>.</p><p>“I love you too, Y/N”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two weeks have passed since his proposal and after spending the day with each other, Y/N returned to the hospital. Currently, Kiyoomi was getting ready to leave as today too he will visit Y/N. Going to the hospital has been a daily routine for him, he loves her, and he loves seeing her. Knowing that his appearance would instantly bring a smile upon her face, Kiyoomi can’t help but smile.</p><p>“Mr. Sakusa, there seems to be a problem.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What problem?”</p><p>“Miss Y/N is… not in her room.”</p><p>“What? Where is she?!”</p><p>“There was a report that she left the hospital this morning…”</p><p>“Damn it.” Was all Sakusa could say before running out of the building. Recounting all the times he visited, he tried to find what was wrong—he tried to understand why would you leave the hospital, he tried to guess where would you go?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Y/N.” He whispered to himself, and without words, Kiyoomi started walking.</p><p>He had a hunch—a part of him told him that she would be there—and he was right. You were there, standing in the middle of the flower field that blossomed dandelions. The white floaties of the dead dandelions flying all over the place as the wind blows.</p><p>“Y/N.” said Kiyoomi in a whisper, but just before he could take a step forward—her desperate plea caught him off guard.</p><p>“I want to live!”</p><p>“I want to live! Please, let me live.”</p><p>“Please… don’t take me. Please let me be with Kiyoomi…Kiyomi—don’t leave him alone!”</p><p>“How many more dandelions do I need to blow? For my wish to be granted?”</p><p>Unable to contain the emotions, Y/N cried—bawling her eyes out, tears continuously dropping. Kiyoomi may not see her face, but he knew… He could see the pain, the despair and desperation that was already obvious in her voice. Kiyoomi was clenching his fist—too much that his knuckles were as white as a sheet of paper. His heart—was hurt, he was hurt—yes, his lover was sick but what pained him the most was his inability to do something. He couldn’t do anything for her, all he could do was to be with her—to accompany her, to stay strong—to act strong for if he didn’t, he would break.</p><p>For he wasn’t ready, he couldn’t bear the thought of his lover dying. He can’t accept that he would lose the most valuable treasure in his life—He was devastated, angry, and afraid.</p><p>Kiyoomi had seen it, he saw the signs. He knew that Y/N was slowly dying—she was growing weaker, day by day she would lose her memories. She would often space out and cry. She would forget the proposal—and the proposal two weeks earlier wasn’t the first. In fact, it had been the second time he proposed and for the second time, the answer was yes.</p><p>This won’t do, he thought. Sighing, he suppressed the emotions threatening to explode. This really won’t do, if… if she’s dying each second, then I’ll make it so it’s worth living. With that thought, he sent a text to someone and after taking a deep breathe, he walked towards her.</p><p>“Y/N.” said Kiyoomi, a sweet—a soft gentle voice.</p><p>“…Omi-kun?” said Y/N, turning around to look for the voice. As soon as their eyes met, Y/N ran to him and hugged him—her hold was so tight as she cried. It was the hardest and most difficult challenge he had experienced, to hold his emotions—it was killing him too.</p><p>“Y-Y/N.” said Kiyoomi. I faltered, he thought.</p><p>“…Yes?” said Y/N in between sobs.</p><p>“Let’s get married.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Today, we’ll get married.”</p><p>“Omi-kun—”</p><p>“You’re going to be the most beautiful bride; you will be the most beautiful woman in my life.”</p><p>Kiyoomi may have set his resolve to remain strong—but he was simply unable to hold back his tears a as he saw Y/N approaching. Walking and leaning unto her father as she marched tearfully. There were less than ten people around, his and her family and a few available friends were invited.</p><p>After sending a text to her father, arrangements were quickly made. Booking a nearby chapel, sending the already filled marriage registration forms and the sudden arrival to a wedding boutique.</p><p>Everything happened so fast that even Kiyoomi could barely comprehend the situation, but the moment his eyes laid on Y/N—that was when he was lost. He was lost in pure joy, for he was the luckiest man. He was the man that you would marry, he was the man you love, the one you would spend your… life with.</p><p>As Y/N walks towards him, Kiyoomi smiles. It was a smile of pure happiness and painful sorrow, mixed together—all at once.</p><p>“I, Sakusa Kiyoomi, take thee, Y/N L/N, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith and pledge myself to you.”</p><p>“I, Y/N L/N, take thee, Sakusa Kiyoomi, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith and pledge myself to you.”</p><p>And on the day that he said his last I love you, was the same day he said it first. As Y/N lay on the white sheets of the hospital bed, he finally broke down. Sakusa Kiyoomi finally broke down. Holding the hand that was slowly going pale, he cries. It’s only been a week since they got married, only a week for Y/N to be his wife—only a week to spend their lives together.</p><p>“Omi-kun…” a weak soft voice came.</p><p>“Yes? Y/N, I’m here. I’m right here beside you.”</p><p>“Really? I can’t see you, Omi-kun…”</p><p>“I’m really beside you, I’m h-holding your hand.”</p><p>“Omi… are you crying…?”</p><p>“No, I-I’m not.”</p><p>“Liar… Hey, Omi-kun… Sakusa Kiyoomi. Where are you?”</p><p>“I’m here, I’m here… I’m here.”</p><p>“I can’t hear you… anymore. I, don’t be angry… I… I’m not leaving you alone, Omi-kun will be in my heart even if it stops beating. I’ll wait…. Waiting for Omi-kun, always…”</p><p>“…Mhm.” Unable to speak, Kiyomi kisses her hand as his hand trembles. His tears flowing non-stop for it might be today… to say his last I love you.</p><p>“Omi-kun, you’re there, right? I love you… I love you so much. I love you, Sakusa Kiyoomi… You’re the best wish… that I have been granted…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Then it came, the painful, screeching, and devastating sound that broke Sakusa Kiyoomi to pieces. The last line of hope, the final beating of the heart, and the end of his world.</p><p>“I love you, Y/N. I love you; I love you; I love you. I love you so much, I love you. Y/N, I love you.”</p><p>“Wait for me, okay? Let’s meet each other again, okay? Next time, I won’t make you search for me. I will go to you, I will find your first. I will love you more… I will take care of you better and be with you all the time. So… So… please don’t leave me alone… I, I don’t know. What do I do now? Y/N, I, what should I do now? I don’t… I can’t come home. I don’t even need to, right? You won’t be there. You won’t… Y/N… how could you do this to me? I love you.”</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi remained on his spot, sobbing, crying, and breaking. He spent the remaining moments holding the hand that had now lost its warmth. He thought that if blew more dandelions, maybe his wish would’ve come true—no matter how ridiculous it was to wish upon the dead dandelions.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“If I could, I would give you a whole garden of dandelions. So that every wish of yours… will come true.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>